In Spirit
by Montley
Summary: / His head was spinning /


**A/N: This is probably the weirdest thing I have ever written. But well, I got this idea at one am, so what would a person expect.**

**Warning: Crude Language and sexual situations**

* * *

In Spirit

By Montley

**_I._**

Percy didn't know anything after Penelope Clearwater, a death with an unknown cause. She had disappeared, but he knew that she was dead, a girl that he could have possibly grown to love. Maybe it was Death Eaters, but he couldn't rid himself of the image of her screaming for mercy in his head. Her clothes were torn and strewn, and he knew that her mangled body was lying cold and frozen somewhere. But the months had passed, and he should be happy, right?

But then _she_ came stumbling into his lonely life in the middle of Muggle London, happy and bumbling, greeting him cheerfully, the beautiful Audrey with her locks of brown and sparkles in her bright, brown eyes. He didn't know exactly how it happened, but he was captured by her, and it was as though she replaced Penelope in his heart. Maybe he could feel again.

"It was really nice meeting you," she had said to him, wary of the onlookers who were looking at the pair with curiosity as she was ready to walk away. But he gently grabbed her sleeve as she started to leave.

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

**_II._**

"Table for two please," Percy asked the hostess of the fancy Muggle restaurant Audrey had recommended for their first date.

"Certainly!" the hostess said. "Would you like to be seated now or wait for-?"

"Yes, yes we would," Percy said insistently. The hostess nodded with her eyebrows slightly creased and gathered their menus, then leading them to their table. Percy pulled a chair out for Audrey as the hostess looked on with curiosity. Shaking her head she walked away from the two of them.

"Silly lady," Audrey teased after a few minutes as she began to scour through the menu. "You know, I think I'd like the Poached Salmon. Excuse me. I have to use the loo."

She left with a wink, and Percy smiled in her wake as the waitress came to their table.

"Do you know what you'd like this evening, sir?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have the Beef Wellington, while my date will have the Poached Salmon," he told her as he returned the menus.

"Oh, the hostess told me you were dining alone," the waitress said.

"That's preposterous," Percy said with a laugh. "Must have me confused with someone else."

**_III._**

"You're so-so beautiful," Percy muttered against the crook of Audrey's bare shoulder. "I-I love you."

"I love you, too," Audrey responded in contentment, after all, she and Percy had been dating for quite a while.

Percy moved against her body under the covers of his bed, as though he were a bow of a violin, playing a sweet serenade to her body. Two hearts melded into one in a perfect symphony. Audrey moaned against him, and he relished in the touch of her body and her pure, milky skin.

"Percy!" a voice called from further inside his flat.

"Damn it," Percy growled against Audrey, but he would not stop. The intruder's presence, no doubt one of his brothers', would not stop him in favor of the one he loved, the one he craved, the one he _needed_ to keep him sane.

"It's all right," Audrey said to him, pressing a kiss against his cheek.

His bedroom door then slammed opened, revealing his younger brother, Ron.

"Percy!" he called into the room. "Mum wanted me to check on you and-."

Ron's eyes widened once he saw Percy on his bed, his face poking out of the covers.

"Shit, are you masturbating?!" he yelled. Percy said nothing as Audrey giggled against Percy's bare chest.

"Does it matter?" Percy snapped, reveling in the fact that Audrey was his, all _his._

"Next time I do a damn good thing for Mum," Ron muttered as he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Once they no longer heard Ron's muttering, Audrey laughed wholeheartedly against Percy.

"Masturbating?" she stated. "God, he's insane."

**_IV._**

"What if they don't like me?" Audrey asked, frazzled, as she was haphazardly putting on her makeup.

"They'll love you," Percy assured. "I know I do."

"You're sweet," Audrey said as she turned and kissed Percy's cheek. Audrey had moved into his flat two months ago, and Percy could say that every day he was falling more and more in love with her and her sweet, addicting touch every day. He even told her he was a wizard. Strangely, she wasn't surprised or mystified; it was as though she knew all along.

"Take my hand," he ordered, and she did, her grip soft and gentle, so he apparated away to the Burrow, where she would finally meet his family.

"I like it," Audrey said, smiling at the place that was once his home. "It's so unique, unlike any home I've ever seen."

Percy chuckled and led her to the door, which his mother immediately opened and enveloped him in a tight hug and kissed his cheek before leading him inside. The rest of his family, plus Harry, Hermione and Fleur, were inside, seated at the dinner table.

They all looked at him curiously, as if waiting for him to say something, anything through their muttered greetings.

"So where is she, Perce?" George was the first to say.

Percy's eyebrows creased. "What do you mean?"

"Where's Audrey? The unfortunate lady we've heard all about," George clarified with a smirk. Percy could hear the nervous beat of Audrey's heart as her eager smile turned into a frown.

"Are you daft?" Percy snapped, wrapping his arm around Audrey's shoulder. "She's right here."

"You're joking, right, Perce?" his father asked, a worried look in his blue eyes.

"I'd rather be saying that to you," Percy retorted.

"You're crazy," Ron plainly stated.

"I'm perfectly sane, thank you very much!" he shouted, and the whole room quieted.

And his mother helplessly sighed, his father's hand squeezing her shoulder.

_**V.**_

It made no sense, none of it made any sense. His head was spinning, Audrey tumbling in and out of his view. His mother sent him home after he ate the previous night, saying that it would be good for him to get some rest. Maybe he was tired, stressed. Maybe he left Audrey at the flat. But Audrey claimed immediately that he didn't when he suggested the idea, saying that his family was full of loons. And he couldn't agree more.

She sat by him on the bed, comforting him and kissing his neck and face, before planting herself on his lap, letting him take her, deep within his endless kisses.

"Percy, I have something to tell you," she said in between her sweet kisses.

"What is it, dear?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," she stated, glee soaring in her eyes. "I know we're not married, but-."

"That's marvelous," he said. "Marvelous."

_**VI.**_

Percy was the happiest he had ever been, his heart aflutter with delight. Over the months, Audrey had grown larger, her stomach resembling the size of a watermelon. Now, his child was coming today, Audrey told him she would be going to a Muggle Hospital, wary of wizarding birthing methods at St. Mungo's. But he couldn't find it in himself to care in the slightest.

After work he dashed into the nearest Muggle Hospital and went to the maternity ward, without going through security thanks to apparation.

Slowly, he walked towards the window looking into the sleeping babies. He smiled against the glass, trying to look for the baby that could possibly be his.

"Which one's yours?" a man next to him asked. He turned and looked at the chubby man and smiled as he continued to scan the room, his eyes landing on a baby girl with flaming red hair.

"That one," he said, indicating the sleeping child.

"Beautiful child," the man complimented. "My grandchild is over there, little boy with the blonde hair in the corner.

"He's beautiful as well," Percy said.

"Well, I wouldn't call a boy beautiful, but yes, I suppose he is," the man answered with the smile. "Gotta get back to my daughter. Nice talking to you, sir."

"And you as well," Percy said with a parting wave.

He strolled around the hospital corridor, trying to find the door to enter the room. Once he found it, he slipped his wand out of his pocket and whispered, "_Alohamora._"

He snuck inside, eager to touch his child as he walked to the flaming, red hair wrapped in a pink blanket. He smiled down at the baby and gently held her tiny hand.

"Hello, Percy," a voice said behind him, Audrey…

"Hello, dear," he greeted, seeing her in her hospital gown. "She's beautiful."

"Yes, she is," Audrey solemnly agreed, her eyes staring wistfully at the floor.

"Do you wish to hold her, dear?" Percy asked tentatively.

"No," Audrey muttered. "I can't."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want to hold her!" Audrey shouted, but no one around them stirred, and the babies still slept.

"Fine." Percy sighed as he picked up his child. She stirred in his arms, but didn't awake as Percy's heart began to beat with pure excitement. "What shall we name her?"

"I don't care," Audrey muttered.

"Then we shall name her Molly, after my mother."

"Fine."

"Sir! Put that baby down!" a nurse yelled urgently, running towards him and Audrey.

He glared at the woman who wanted to steal _his_ baby, so he immediately apparated to the one place where he knew he'd be safe. The Burrow. He could finally prove that Audrey was real, that his love was real. So he took Audrey's hand as he apparated away with his child, who wept through the customary popping sound of apparation.

Percy and his child swept into the Burrow's kitchen, where his mother was standing in the middle of the room, a cup of cocoa in her hand.

"Merlin! Percy, you startled me!" she shrieked, but her eyes widened once her eyes lay on the baby in his arms. "Wh-who is this?"

"It's Molly, Mum, Audrey's and my child," he answered as he began to tickle the child's stomach. "I named her after you."

Molly's mouth gaped as the cup of cocoa fell out of her hands, dropping onto the floor underneath her feet as Audrey screamed.

_**VIII.**_

Molly Weasley grew up never knowing her mother, a woman who, as her father said, passed away during the birth of her younger sister, Lucy. Now she was seventeen and her little sister sixteen, and her father never ceased to say that Lucy looked exactly like their mother, Audrey, and he would always stare at poor, little Lucy.

Molly was slightly scared of her father, and for him, as he always said that he saw Audrey everywhere. Since she was little, none of her aunts, uncles, cousins and her grandparents would ever talk about Audrey. It was like they never knew her. Whenever Molly would dare ask one of them about Audrey, they would grow quiet and say that her father loved Audrey very much. When she'd walk away, she would hear her relatives mutter things about her father and the words 'mentally,' 'insane' and 'unstable.' Sometimes her grandmother would cry when she saw her or Lucy, and not hug her as tightly as her cousins. After a point, Molly learned not to ask about her mother anymore.

Though she did not even know what her mother looked like; her father said she was beautiful, but there was no proof of her existence as there were no pictures of her.

Molly learned to live with the mystery of her mother as she went into her last year of school. And she could say that she was relatively happy. Even when her girlfriend broke up with her. Even when her family was scandalized when they found out Rose was with Scorpius Malfoy. Even when little Lucy fell pregnant with an unknown father. Even when James' affair with Dominique was revealed. And even when Lily landed herself in a mental hospital.

Through her fucked up family and her fucked up father, she knew that her mother would always be there for her. In spirit.

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N: Officially the weirdest thing I've ever written, and this is not how I picture Percy/Audrey at all, but it wouldn't work with any other pairing. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
